Now My Baby's Dancing, But She's Dancing With Another Man
by MultiFandomFanGirl101
Summary: AU! Another one shot. (Sorry for annoying you lovelies with musical one shots) Inspired by Bruno Mars' -When I Was Your Man. Very much SQ.


"I can't believe I'm doing this." Emma muttered as she tuned her guitar.

It was open mic night at The Rabbit Hole and Ruby dared her to go up and sing.

She looked towards the dance floor and her heart clenched. Regina was here. Regina was here with Robin. The two were dancing and Regina looked... happy.

Emma sighed and focused on tuning her guitar.

She heard her name being called and suddenly she became nervous. She hasn't sung in front of a crowd since... ever.

Curse Ruby for hearing her sing along to the radio. The leggy brunette would not stop bothering Emma about it and she felt it was a perfect opportunity for everyone to know about the blonde's secret talent.

"You can pick up a lot of girls with that voice." Ruby had said with a wink.

As if she wanted to pick up girls. She wanted women. Actually, she wanted one woman. The woman currently dancing with someone else.

Emma glanced towards Regina again and was startled when she saw Regina was looking right at her.

She looked away and stood in front of the mic. She tapped it once to make sure it was turned on.

She strummed a few notes, "So, I'm only up here because of a dare, but please be assured I'm not bad enough to make your ears bleed." She said and earned a few chuckles.

She started playing the intro of the song and closed her eyes when she started to sing,

'_Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now._

_Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same._

_When our friends talk about you_

_All it does is just tear me down_

_'Cause my heart breaks a little _

_When I hear your name'_

_**Flashback:**_

["Have you guys seen Regina lately?" Ariel said as she joined Emma and Mary Margaret in Granny's.

"Yes, she looks so very happy." Mary Margaret said, looking at Emma.

"It must be Robin. I've seen them out a couple of times." Ariel continued.

Mary Margaret nodded. She and Ariel continued to talk about Regina and her new beau, both aware of Emma's discomfort.

Mary Margaret draw her attention by touching her arm, "You girls used to hang out all the time after Neverland, what happened?"

Emma looked down at her cinnamon covered cocoa and softly said, "She got a boyfriend. That's what happened."

Mary Margaret and Ariel shared a look.]

_**End Flashback**_

_'Too young, too dumb to realise_

_That I should have bought you flowers_

_And held your hand_

_Should have gave you all my hours_

_When I had the chance...'_

**Flashback**

[Emma and Regina was walking through the park, both with big smiles on their faces.

This wasn't anything strange for the residents of Storybrooke. Everyone knew the two had gotten closer while they were in Neverland.

What they didn't know was just how close the two were.

"I really enjoyed last night." Regina said, blushing.

"I did too. I especially enjoyed this morning." Emma glanced at Regina and fought the urge to tuck the fallen hair behind the brunette 's ear. "Waking up next to you... It's the best feeling ever." She said softly.

Regina looked up and subconsciously she took hold of Emma's hand, but the blonde pulled away.

The moment was broken.

"I'm sorry." Emma said with a wistful sigh.

Regina merely nodded, smiling, but Emma could see the hurt all over the brunette's face.

'It's my life. Why am I so worried as to what everyone will say when they find out about us.' She thought and sighed heavily as Regina walked ahead.]

_**End flashback**_

Emma opened her eyes and immediately it locked onto deep brown ones.

_'Take you to every party _

_'Cause all you wanted to do was dance'_

_Now my baby's dancing,_

_But she's dancing with another man._

'_My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways_

_Caused a good, strong woman like you to walk out of my life'_

_**Flashback**_

_**[**_"I can't."

"It hurts. Loving you hurts, Emma. It's not supposed to hurt. I can't keep hiding our relationship like this." Regina said; her voice breaking.

Emma stood defiantly with her hands crossed over her chest.

Regina looked at her and shook her head.

"I can't do this anymore..." She said softly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emma said, walking closer to Regina.

Regina backed away from her.

"Talk to me when you're ready to tell your parents about us. When you're not ashamed to be seen with me."

"I'm not ashamed of you!" Emma said loudly.

"Then what are you so afraid of?" Regina yelled back.

Emma opened her mouth then closed it again.

Regina sighed and got her bag.

"Your parents love you. Your mother... well we've somehow learned to get along. They won't hate you because of this... because of us." She said and kissed the blonde on her cheek. "Bye, Emma."

Emma just watched as the brunette exited her apartment and didn't do anything to stop her.]

_**End flashback**_

A tear made its way down Emma's cheek as she held the brunette's gaze.

_'Now I'll never_

_Never get to clean up the mess I've made _

_And it haunts me every time I close my eyes_

_Too young, too dumb to realise_

_That I should have bought you flowers_

_And held your hand_

_Should have gave you all my hours_

_When I had the chance_

_Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance_

_Now my baby's dancing, but she's dancing with another man'_

_**Flashback**_

[The first time Emma saw Regina and Robin together, she had to literally hold onto Ruby's arm to keep her from stumbling.

It felt like someone stabbed her in her heart.

"I don't understand, Em." Ruby said, once she seated Emma into a booth.

Emma looked up at her, but said nothing.

"What were you thinking? It's so obvious that you love her. How could you just let her go?"

"I don't know... I just... I don't know." Emma said and rubbed her face.

"Your mom knows "

Emma's head shot up, "what?"

"About you and Regina. She knows. She was waiting for you ladies to tell them. She was so happy for you both then suddenly you both were sulking and she sent me to find out what happened."

"My mother knows?" Emma said, perplexed.

"Yeah, everyone with eyes knows. Ugh you were both so happy. You have to make it right."

"She's with Robin."

Ruby rolled her eyes.

"I know. There's a karaoke tonight. Why don't you serenade her."

"She looks happy. I'm not gonna take that away from her" Emma said and got up.]

_**End Flashback **_

Regina had stopped dancing and was now looking at Emma as the blonde continued singing. Her glistening brown eyes never leaving teary green ones.

'_Although it hurts,_

_I'll be the first to say that I was wrong_

_Oh, I know I'm probably much too late_

_To try and apologise for my mistakes_

_But I just want you to know...'_

Emma looked up and saw her mom giving Regina a sideways hug while the brunette continued to look at her. A sad smile graced her lips before she sang the next part.

_'I hope he buys you flowers_

_I hope he holds your hand_

_Give you all his hours_

_When he has the chance_

_Take you to every party_

_Cause I remember how much you love to dance_

_Do all the things I should have done _

_When I had the chance...'_

The whole club started clapping. Emma smiled sadly and made her way back stage.

"Idiot." She heard and turned around.

Regina was standing there, her arms protectively folded over her stomach.

Emma walked towards the brunette and Regina stood glued on the spot.

"I'm sorry." Emma said when she stopped in front of the Regina. "For everything, I'm so sorry." She said and wiped the escaping tears from Regina's cheeks.

Regina moved into the touch.

"I should hate you, but I don't." Regina said, anger evident in her voice. "I still love you so much."

Emma cupped Regina's cheeks and kissed a few tears away.

"I love you too." She said and rested her forehead against Regina's.

Regina's arms went around Emma's waist as she hugged the blonde to her tightly. She buried her face in Emma's neck.

Emma held onto Regina just as tightly.

"Robin..."

"We're just friends."

Emma pulled back and looked into Regina 's eyes with a hopeful expression.

"Are you sure?" She asked. "I mean, I saw you two around..."

"Emma just kiss me."

And Emma did. Emma tried to pour all the love she felt for Regina into their kiss. Regina opened her mouth when she felt Emma's tongue seeking access.

Emma pulled Regina closer even though the brunette was already flush against her.

The kiss left them both breathless.

"Does this mean you're giving me another chance?" Emma asked, stupidly.

Regina ignored the question and kissed the blonde again.

This time when the kiss ended, Emma placed a few kisses all over the brunette's face.

"I'm sorry." Emma softly said into Regina 's ear.

"I know... "

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Fin :) **


End file.
